1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording control method and a space area management method for recording additional data on a rewritable optical medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rewritable optical medium is an optical storage medium capable of writing/erasing/rewriting information by an optical means. For example, CD (compact Disc) and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video Disk) are widely used as the rewritable optical medium, and also optical media having a high-density such as Advanced Optical Disc (AOD) and Blue Ray Disc (BD) have been developed.
Specifically, in the case of DVDs, depending on a physical structure and recording mode, Digital Video Disk-Random Access Memory (DVD-RAM), Digital Video Disk-Rewritable(DVD−RW), and), Digital Video Disk+Rewritable (DVD+RW) are well known as the rewritable DVD.
For example, in the case of video data being written in the rewritable optical media, it is possible to record the video data by a ‘title’ part, to selectively erase it by a user, and to record additional data.
Hereinafter, with reference to FIG. 17, a description will be provided on the recording control method when writing an additional data according to the standards of DVD−RW and DVD+RW.
As shown in FIG. 17(a), according to DVD−RW and DVD+RW industry standards, the disc comprises a Power Calibration Area (PCA), a Record Management Area (RMA), a Lead-in (L/I) Area, a Data Area and a Lead-out (L/O) Area. As shown in FIG. 17(b), the Data Area includes a file system (F/S) and a plurality of titles (T1-T5).
FIG. 17(c) illustrates one title T3 of the plurality of titles being erased. FIG. 17(d) illustrates a new title T6 being added according to DVD−RW industry standards. Where additional data is recorded according to DVD−RW standards, the additional data is always recorded immediately after the last written title.
FIG. 17(e) illustrates a new title T7 being added according to DVD+RW standards. Where additional data is recorded according to DVD+RW standards, the additional data can be written in the space area, but even an area in which the title has previously been written is over-written until the recording of additional data is completed.
As described above, in the case of the additional data being written later, there is a problem in that in accordance with DVD−RW standards, the intermediate area having the title erased is not able to be utilized, thereby degrading the recording efficiency, while there is a problem in that the data that has already been written are lost in accordance with the standards of DVD+RW.